2014 Pacific hurricane season (Sassmaster15's version)
The 2014 Pacific hurricane season was an exceptionally active year of tropical cyclone formation in the Eastern Pacific Ocean. With 22 named storms developing, the season is regarded as the fourth-busiest Pacific hurricane season on record since reliable record-keeping began in 1949. However, despite the number of storms forming, only 11 attained hurricane status with another six attaining major hurricane status. The dates that typically delimit tropical cyclone formation in the East Pacific are from May 15 to November 30, while in the Central Pacific tropical cyclone formation usually occurs from June 1 to November 30. However, tropical cyclone formation is possible any time of the year. Due to the likelihood of an El Niño developing in the latter half of the season, most forecasting agencies predicted a very active, even hyperactive, season. The season did start off in an active manner, with four tropical cyclones forming prior to July, and the season remained this way till the end of October, when activity ceased and the season went dormant for the remainder of the year. The extremely high number of storms was the highest total in 22 years. In addition, a further eleven attained hurricane status, while another six went on to become a major hurricane (Category 3 or higher according to the Saffir-simpson scale). The season also broke some records and several storms were notable. In August, Hurricane Iselle was the strongest tropical cyclone on record to strike the Big Island of Hawaii, while Hurricane Marie nearly became the first Category 5 hurricane in the basin since 2010, though was later downgraded in post-season analysis. In addition, Hurricane Odile, the strongest storm of the season, was the strongest and most destructive hurricane ever to strike Mexico's Baja California peninsula. Another record broken by Odile was for having the lowest pressure ever measured for a Category 4 hurricane in the basin, with reconnaissance aircraft reporting a minimum pressure of 916 millibars. This season was also the first on record to feature two major hurricanes making landfall, with the other aside from Odile being Hurricane Norbert. Seasonal Outlook On March 12, 2014, the Servicio Meteorológico Nacional (SMN) issued its first outlook for the Pacific hurricane season, expecting a total of fifteen named storms, seven hurricanes, and three major hurricanes. A month later, the agency revised their outlook to fourteen named storms, seven hurricanes, and five major hurricanes, citing the anticipated development of El Niño for above-average activity, compared to the 1949-2013 average of 13.2. On May 22, the Climate Prediction Center (CPC) announced its prediction of 14 to 20 named storms, seven to eleven hurricanes, three to six major hurricanes, and an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) within 95-160% of the median. It also called for a 50% chance of an above-normal season, a 40% chance of a near-normal season, and a 10% chance of a below-normal season. Similar to the SMN outlook, the basis for the forecast was the expectation of below average wind shear and above average sea surface temperatures, both factors associated with El Niño conditions. The CPC also noted that the Eastern Pacific was in a lull that first began in 1995; however, they expected that this would be offset by the aforementioned favorable conditions. Within the Central Pacific Hurricane Center (CPHC)'s jurisdiction, four to seven tropical cyclones were expected to form, slightly above the average of four to five tropical cyclones. Taken from Wikipedia Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2014 till:01/01/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2014 till:27/05/2014 color:C2 text:Amanda (C2) from:01/06/2014 till:04/06/2014 color:TS text:Boris (TS) from:09/06/2014 till:11/06/2014 color:TS text:Cristina (TS) from:27/06/2014 till:07/07/2014 color:TS text:Douglas (TS) from:29/06/2014 till:03/07/2014 color:TS text:Elida (TS) from:05/07/2014 till:10/07/2014 color:TS text:Fausto (TS) from:17/07/2014 till:19/07/2014 color:TS text:Wali (TS) from:23/07/2014 till:07/08/2014 color:C4 text:Genevieve (C4) from:28/07/2014 till:29/07/2014 color:TS text:Hernan (TS) from:31/07/2014 till:11/08/2014 color:C4 text:Iselle (C4) from:05/08/2014 till:13/08/2014 color:C1 text:Julio (C1) barset:break from:10/08/2014 till:28/08/2014 color:TS text:Karina (TS) from:15/08/2014 till:22/08/2014 color:C1 text:Lowell (C1) from:21/08/2014 till:28/08/2014 color:C4 text:Marie (C4) from:01/09/2014 till:10/09/2014 color:C4 text:Norbert (C4) from:09/09/2014 till:18/09/2014 color:C4 text:Odile (C4) from:12/09/2014 till:13/09/2014 color:TD text:Sixteen-E (TD) from:14/09/2014 till:17/09/2014 color:TD text:Seventeen-C (TD) from:15/09/2014 till:20/09/2014 color:TS text:Polo (TS) from:26/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:TS text:Rachel (TS) from:02/10/2014 till:08/10/2014 color:C3 text:Simon (C3) from:14/10/2014 till:24/10/2014 color:C2 text:Ana (C2) barset:break from:18/10/2014 till:19/10/2014 color:TS text:Trudy (TS) from:28/10/2014 till:02/11/2014 color:C2 text:Vance (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:01/01/2015 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season commenced with Amanda, the first hurricane in the month of May since Barbara. In early June, Tropical Storm Boris made landfall in Guerrero. Later that month, Tropical Storm Cristina developed and dissipated over open water. Tropical Storm Douglas followed, nearly attaining minimal hurricane intensity. At the end of June was Elida, which struck the southeastern edge of Michoacan. Tropical Storm Fausto kicked off July, followed by the first Central Pacific storm of the year, Tropical Storm Wali. Hurricane Genevieve came later, rapidly intensifying in the Central Pacific and going on to become a powerful Category 5 super typhoon. The short-lived Tropical Storm Hernan was subsequent to Genevieve. At the end of July came Hurricane Iselle, a powerful Category 4 hurricane that was the first hurricane to strike Hawaii since Iniki. In early August was Hurricane Julio, a long-lived storm that stayed out to sea. Karina, operationally a hurricane, was downgraded to tropical storm in post-analysis. It now holds the record for longest-lived tropical storm in the Eastern Pacific. In late August came Hurricane Lowell, a strong Category 1 hurricane that never affected land. Days later came Hurricane Marie, a storm that operationally attained Category 5 status but was later downgraded. The hurricane also passed near Socorro Island while at peak intensity. In early September was Hurricane Norbert, the first major hurricane to strike the Baja California Peninsula since Hurricane Kiko, and the strongest to strike the peninsula since Hurricane Olivia. However, this record would be surpassed by the subsequent storm, Odile, which made landfall near Cabo San Lucas as a Category 4 hurricane - the strongest storm to make landfall in the basin since Hurricane Kenna. Two brief tropical depressions - Sixteen-E and Seventeen-C - followed in mid-September. Tropical Storm Polo tracked up the Mexican coastline, narrowly missing the southern edge of Baja California Sur. In late September was Tropical Storm Rachel, another tropical cyclone that failed to obtain hurricane status. In early October was Hurricane Simon, a system that threatened to strike the northern edge of Baja California Sur as a major hurricane - but had weakened to a tropical storm by landfall. Later that month was the second and final Central Pacific storm of the year - Ana - which brushed the Hawaiian islands. Tropical Storm Trudy brought torrential rainfall and high winds to Guerrero later that month. In early November, Hurricane Vance struck Nayarit as a tropical storm. With the dissipation of that storm, the 2014 Pacific hurricane season officially came to an end. Storms Hurricane Amanda Tropical Storm Boris Tropical Storm Cristina Tropical Storm Douglas Tropical Storm Elida Tropical Storm Fausto Tropical Storm Wali Hurricane Genevieve Tropical Storm Hernan Hurricane Iselle Hurricane Julio Tropical Storm Karina Hurricane Lowell Hurricane Marie Hurricane Norbert Hurricane Odile Tropical Depression Sixteen-E Tropical Depression Seventeen-C Tropical Storm Polo Tropical Storm Rachel Hurricane Simon Hurricane Ana Tropical Storm Trudy Hurricane Vance Storm Names The following list of names was used to name all tropical and subtropical cyclones that formed in the Eastern Pacific Ocean in 2014. Retired names were announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2015, with the names not retired from this list slated for use in 2020. This is the same list used in the 2008 season with the exception of Amanda, which replaced Alma. The name Amanda was used for the first time this year. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140ºW and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The four names slated for use in 2014 are shown below. Retirement On April 17, 2015, at the 37th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the names Norbert, Odile, and Trudy were retired due to the damage and deaths caused and will never again be used to name Pacific hurricanes. They will be replaced with Nataniel, Odalys, and Tahlia for the 2020 Pacific hurricane season, respectively. Season Effects Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Sassmaster15's Seasons Category:Re-creation Category:Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Pacific Hurricanes Category:Tropical Cyclones